Heresy
by LightofMoon
Summary: OS DMHP. Après la guerre, Harry se réfugie dans une eglise pour fuir ses remords. Draco le retrouve et veut comprendre....De l'amour de Dieu à l'amour de Draco..Harry hésite et Draco s'interroge...


_De Titre : _Heresy

_Auteur_ : LightofMoon

_Genre : _Général/Romance

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi...

_Couple_ : Harry Potter / Draco Malefoy

_Avertissement :_ Homophobes s'abstenir.

Ce texte parle de religion mais n'y voyez aucune expression de mes opinions personnelles.

Le titre vient de la chanson de Nine Inch Nails.

Merci à Sam

_**Heresy**_

_J'ai tué un homme._

_Et parce que Dieu accorde son pardon à chacun de nous, j'ai décidé de lui offrir mon âme en paiement de mes pêchés._

« C'était un sermon magnifique mon père »

« Merci Mme Simon. »

L'église se vidait peu à peu de tous ses habitués, redevenant ce lieu sombre et silencieux qu'il affectionnait tant.

Il faisait gris, bien trop gris pour un soir de printemps, mais la météo ne semblait pas avoir pris conscience du changement de saison. L'air était froid, mais c'était toujours pareil ici, même le plus chaud des soleils d'été ne pouvait changer la fraîcheur de l'atmosphère. Cela rajoutait à la spiritualité, à l'aspect sacré et inaltérable de ces murs…

« Je rentre Harry. »

« Très bien mon père, à demain. »

Il regarda un instant la silhouette courbée s'éloigner sous la pluie puis referma les lourdes portes de bois massif, comme il le faisait tous les soirs depuis qu'il était arrivé ici.

Il n'avait pas prévu de s'arrêter là. Il avait juste suivi son errance jusqu'à trouver un endroit où son esprit se sente plus en paix.

Et il avait posé ses bagages.

En réalité il s'était abrité de la pluie sur les marches de cette église un an auparavant et le maître des lieux l'avait fait entrer. Il lui avait offert un repas et un lit…C'était beaucoup pour lui qui vivait de rien et dormait dans les rues.

Il était resté une nuit, puis une semaine…

Le prêtre de la paroisse était âgé et ne pouvait plus assumer tout l'entretien son église. C'est pour ça qu'il l'avait gardé auprès de lui. Il lui avait délégué les tâches ménagères en échange d'un endroit où dormir et de trois repas par jour.

Souvent, le prêtre lui parlait de Dieu.

Et Harry avait commencé à y croire au fond de lui.

L'homme lui avait parlé de la compassion, du pardon des péchés et d'un amour universel.

Et dans les ténèbres de sa vie Harry avait cru y voir une lumière.

La pluie commençait à tomber vraiment fort quand Harry ferma les derniers verrous de l'Eglise. Il avait eu la possibilité de loger au presbytère mais il préférait dormir ici. En vérité il ne sortait presque jamais de cet endroit.

L'église était sombre la nuit, mais les bougies y diffusaient une lumière fine qui suffisait à Harry. C'était un de ses rituels, chaque soir après avoir verrouillé les portes il allait allumer des cierges, un pour chacune des âmes qu'il avait vu monter au ciel, et un pour celle qu'il avait envoyé en enfer, pour ne pas oublier.

Alors qu'il posait le dernier cierge sur l'autel il entendit le bruit familier des pas qui résonne le long des murs. Il sursauta quand même, doucement.

« Je t'ai dis de ne pas revenir. »

« Oui mais tu savais bien que je n'obéirais pas. »

Il se retourna pour faire face à cette silhouette familière.

« Tu dégoulines. »

« Très justement observé Potter. Il pleut je te signale. »

Harry soupira, vaincu, et se dirigea vers la petite pièce qui lui servait de chambre

« Je vais te prêter des habits secs, viens. »

Il ne se retourna même pas pour voir le sourire vainqueur de son vis-à-vis, il ne le connaissait que trop bien.

« J'ai acheté chinois. »

« Je n'ai pas dis que j'allais te laisser rester. »

« Voyons Potter, la charité ne fait-elle pas partie des vertus que tu prêches ? »

Le brun ne répondit rien, il se contenta d'ouvrir la petite porte camouflée derrière l'autel et d'entrer dans ce qui servait originellement à ranger les vêtements du prêtre et des enfants de chœur.

Il sentit son « invité » rentrer à sa suite et se força à ne pas trembler quand ce dernier lui effleura le dos.

« Tiens. »

Un sourire suggestif fût tout ce qu'il obtint comme réponse en tendant les vêtements.

« Je vais te laisser te changer. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire demi-tour que déjà l'homme devant lui avait fait tomber sa veste et sa chemise, le confrontant à son corps pâle et marqué.

Harry rougit, et se détesta pour ça immédiatement. Il se retourna.

« Tu ne devrais plus venir ici. »

« Tu me manques, je n'y peux rien. »

Cela faisait deux, peut-être trois mois qu'il avait commencé à le voir venir à la messe. Au début il avait eu peur, mais Draco n'avait jamais fait un geste offensif en sa direction. Il s'était contenté de s'asseoir au dernier rang et de le regarder vaquer à ses occupations sans en perdre une miette, l'air concentré.

Finalement au bout d'un mois il était venu lui parler, et depuis il revenait souvent..

De plus en plus souvent.

Il apportait à manger pour deux et posait des tas de questions auxquelles Harry refusait de répondre. Il disait chercher à comprendre, mais Harry ne voulait pas lui apporter les réponses qu'il exigeait.

Il savait que Draco n'était pas arrivé ici par hasard, qu'il l'avait cherché pendant des mois avant de le retrouver enfin, isolé dans cette église perdu au fin fond de la France, là où personne à part lui n'aurait eu l'idée de le chercher.

La première fois qu'il avait reconnu les cheveux opalins et le visage fin de Draco, il avait cru faire un cauchemar. Son cœur s'était serré dans sa poitrine et il avait eu du mal à respirer. Il avait attendu la fin de la messe et lui avait demandé de partir, mais Draco était revenu.

Et à l'usure Harry avait fini par accepter sa présence. Il attendait juste que Draco se lasse de ses sempiternels refus et qu'il passe à autre chose. Il ne voyait rien d'autres dans ces rencontres qu'une simple lubie de la part du Serpentard. Peut-être une volonté de rester accroché au passé d'une manière où d'une autre.

Après tout Draco avait tout perdu lui aussi, sa famille, sa renommé….Il ne lui restait que de l'argent et du temps à ne pas savoir quoi en faire….Et ses souvenirs…..

Mais Harry ne voulait plus de ce passé qu'ils avaient eu en commun. Il avait abandonné son histoire en même temps que sa baguette le jour où le prêtre lui avait ouvert la porte avec un sourire sincère comme il n'en avait jamais encore vu. Et il s'était fondu dans cet anonymat réconfortant, prétendant n'être qu'un étranger perdu parmi tant d'autres.

Malheureusement Draco ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et si Harry semblait ne jamais vouloir cesser de se terrer dans un silence pesant, lui revenait à l'attaque inlassablement, fort des améliorations qu'il avait déjà obtenus.

Lorsque les bruits de vêtement cessèrent, Harry se retourna pour prendre les habits humides et les étendre sur le fil à linge de fortune qu'il s'était aménagé.

« T'as le droit de porter ce genre de truc ? »

« Le père Thomas dit que cela va m'aider à mieux ressentir ma vocation. »

« Je trouve ça plutôt sexy … »

Harry le fusilla du regard et Draco se permit un rire discret. Il disait ça pour provoquer Harry, certes, mais il le pensait également. Ca avait quelque chose de très sensuel de le voir évoluer dans cette robe noire, ses cheveux que la longueur avait rendus plus lisses lui retombant doucement sur la nuque et devant les yeux. Il ne portait plus de lunettes, Dumbledore avait jugé que c'était un handicap énorme sur le terrain. A part ses mèches noires, plus rien ne faisait obstacle à ses immenses yeux verts à la douceur trompeuse.

Pour Draco Harry aurait pu avoir des yeux sublimes. Seulement ce calme qu'il pouvait y lire les rendait laid. C'était faux, cela sonnait creux. Plus jeune, lors de leurs affrontements, il avait souvent eu envie d'enlever les lunettes du Gryffondor pour voir les éclairs de haine illuminer son visage. Désormais il n'y avait plus de lunettes, mais il n'y avait plus d'éclairs non plus. Juste un vert simple et sans nuances, comme si on avait cherché à recouvrir la couleur originale d'un voile terne et discret.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes ici ? »

Comme chaque soir auparavant, aucune réponse ne lui fut accordée. Harry se contenta de lui faire face et de manger lentement ce que Draco lui avait tendu, petite bouchée par petite bouchée, comme si cela suffisait à masquer le fait qu'au final il n'ingérait presque rien.

« Mange. »

Harry lui lança un regard surpris avant de sourire doucement, de cette façon atroce qui se voulait rassurante mais qui jurait avec ses yeux fades.

« Je n'ai pas très faim. »

« Tu es squelettique. »

Le sourire, encore.

« Dieu nourrit mon âme, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin… »

« Arrête ! »

Son poing avait tapé violemment sur la petite malle qui servait de table, et maintenant la douleur irradiait dans tous ses doigts, jusqu'à son coude.

Dieu et sa générosité. C'était la seule chose qu'il obtenait de Harry. Rien d'autre, jamais. Pas la moindre explication. Il l'avait retrouvé ainsi, compatissant et aimable parce que Dieu lui avait dit d'aimer son prochain. Alors Harry aimait, tout le monde et tout le temps…Tout le monde sauf lui…sauf lui-même.

Il n'avait pas prévu de revenir semaine après semaine. Mais il était venu ici pour y trouver une étincelle de vie…

Et il n'avait eu que cette chaleur simulée qui lui congelait le cœur dès qu'Harry mimait un sourire. Il n'arrivait pas à accepter ça.

Même si il était conscient que leur petite rivalité de collégiens n'avait plus lieu d'être, il aurait voulu la remplacer par quelque chose d'autre que cette pseudo affection dictée par il ne savait quelle puissance supérieure dont la croyance dépassait son entendement de sorcier.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu n'a pas touché une baguette Harry ? »

La question l'avait tellement surpris qu'il en avait lâché son verre, renversant de l'eau partout sur la petite malle. Instantanément il s'était levé pour aller chercher de quoi essuyer, et esquiver ainsi la question, mais une poigne puissante l'avait empêché de s'enfuir, et il s'était retrouvé projeté sur le lit.

Draco le retenait. Avec sa main gauche il avait emprisonné les poignets d'Harry, les maintenant au dessus de sa tête, et de l'autre main il effleurait légèrement sa joue.

« Tu as maigri Harry, et tu es affaibli. »

Il aurait voulu riposter, mais qu'aurait-il pu opposer à la réalité ? Il avait perdu du poids, il le savait. Bien sûr il n'était pas aussi maigre que Draco le prétendait mais il avait été plus musclé dans le passé.

Le visage de Draco était si près du sien qu'il pouvait distinguer chaque paillette d'argent dans les iris grises, il pouvait voir le cheminement des vaisseaux sanguins sous la peau fine, tellement fine…

Le souffle de Draco était sur ses lèvres, chaud et épicé comme la nourriture chinoise qu'ils avaient mangée auparavant. Il sentait son cœur battre fort, il sentait la chaleur de ce corps sur le sien et cette vie qui pulsait tellement fort en Draco, cette présence enivrante, ce pouvoir…

« Merlin Harry, ton corps est tellement en manque qu'il pourrait sucer toute la magie hors de moi. »

« Non.. »

Il avait voulu protester mais sa voix était morte avant même de franchir sa bouche, et finalement il n'avait émis qu'un murmure étranglé. Il pouvait sentir ce fluide propre à leur race couler dans les veines de Draco, il sentait les effluves magiques qui gravitaient autour d'eux. C'était tellement présent qu'il pouvait presque voir un halo vert briller autour du Serpentard. Son coeur battait vite et sa respiration était saccadée. Il avait chaud…Il avait l'impression que tout son corps était tendu et enfiévré…

Il transpirait, et les yeux prédateurs de Draco suivaient le chemin des gouttes le long de son front.

« Je t'en supplie...Arrête.. »

« Non.. »

La voix de Draco avait un accent de désespoir, mais il n'eu pas le temps de s'interroger à ce propos. En l'espace d'une seconde les lèvres de Draco étaient sur les siennes, et il perdit à peu près toute conscience de la réalité.

C'était comme une sorte de transe. Son esprit lui hurlait de le repousser mais son corps se serrait contre Draco, de plus en plus. Il avait réussi à se libérer et une de ses mains avait cramponné la veste de sa Némésis pour le coller encore davantage contre lui, l'autre s'étant accrochée dans la chevelure blonde. C'était comme si un courant électrique le parcourait de part en part, un courant qui prendrait naissance dans la bouche de Draco, dans les caresses de sa langue, dans la chaleur étouffante de leur baiser. Il se sentait comme si il aspirait la vie par Draco, oui il se sentait comme si il suçait la puissance à même la bouche du Serpentard, comme le faisait les détraqueurs avec les souvenirs heureux…

« Arrête !!!! »

Il avait repoussé Draco d'un violent coup de pied et ce dernier était tombé à terre, un peu ahuri et l'air visiblement blessé.

« Je veux que tu t'en ailles. »

« Excuses-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris je.. »

« PARS ! »

Il était parti, l'air triste. Et resté seul sur le lit, Harry avait commencé à avoir froid, terriblement froid. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que la magie lui manquait autant…Et les contacts aussi. Il se sentait faible, faible et sale, presque monstrueux.

_Pardonnez-moi mon père car j'ai pêché. J'ai eu de mauvaises pensées, des pensées impures et sombres…_

Le prêtre lui avait pardonné.

Il lui avait expliqué que Dieu mettait ses fidèles à l'épreuve pour obtenir une preuve de leur amour et de leur dévotion. Il avait dit à Harry de faire pénitence et Harry avait obéi. Parce que au fond de lui la certitude de l'amour de Dieu lui apportait un peu de chaleur, et que dans la froideur de la réalité Harry en avait besoin.

Draco avait mis plusieurs semaines avant de revenir. Le temps de réfléchir, le temps de mettre un nom sur ce sentiment étrange qui semblait pulser à l'intérieur de lui quand il posait les yeux sur Harry. Il n'était pas vraiment capable de dire exactement quand la curiosité avait fait place au désir, ni quand l'agacement à l'écoute des vertus de Dieu était devenu de la pure jalousie. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'à défaut de le faire sourire comme au début, l'aveuglement religieux d'Harry avait commencé à le faire souffrir, petit à petit. Au fond de lui il voulait le sortir de là, il voulait lui offrir autre chose, un autre amour, différent mais non moins puissant.

Alors il était retourné à l'église. Et il s'était assis tout au fond comme à son habitude. Et au bout de quelques temps Harry était revenu vers lui.

Il lui avait parlé de la Passion du Christ et du rachat des pêchés. Il lui avait expliqué la Rédemption, que toutes les souffrances sur Terre n'étaient que la rançon d'un après meilleur auprès de Dieu, que c'est ce qu'il vivrait après sa mort, quand il aurait payé pour toutes les atrocités qu'il avait commises. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin de l'amour de Dieu, et que Dieu l'aimait aussi, même si il ne le sentait pas, que d'en haut il veillait sur chacun d'eux. Et Draco s'était énervé.

Il avait dit à Harry que tout cela n'était que chimère de moldu, que Dieu n'aimait pas les gens comme lui. Il lui avait rappelé l'Inquisition et la chasse dont ils avaient été victimes dans le passé. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne supportait pas de le voir aussi aveugle, comme si il ne réalisait pas qu'il cherchait juste un autre mentor, et un autre château dans lequel s'enfermer, une autre cause à laquelle sacrifier sa vie.

« Tu te trompes Draco. J'ai juste trouvé ma raison de vivre. »

« Il y en a sûrement d'autres. »

Harry avait encore eu ce sourire désabusé.

« Je veux que tu arrêtes de venir ici. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes à essayer de détruire ma vie mais peu importe. C'est le chemin que j'ai choisi de suivre. »

Draco aurait aimé répondre qu'Harry n'avait pas vraiment choisi, qu'il n'avait fait que suivre la voix de l'homme qui l'avait recueilli, et que cela aurait été différent si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre. Il aurait voulu montrer à Harry que les vieilles pierres de cette église n'étaient pas si éloignées de celles de Poudlard, et que ce vieil homme qui lui servait de mentor n'était pas sans rappeler Dumbledore…

Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il criait les paroles dans sa tête mais il avait peur de les prononcer, peur de la réaction de Harry. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un doute. Si jamais Harry était vraiment heureux ainsi, alors quel droit avait-il de venir briser cette illusion ? Dans le fond le Survivant n'avait pas tort, si c'était la voie qu'il voulait suivre alors s'y opposer serait égoïste. Et étrangement face à Harry, Draco n'arrivait plus à être égocentrique comme il l'avait été avant.

« Je pourrais t'en montrer un autre. »

Il avait prononcé ces paroles à mi-voix, de façon à ce qu'elles ne résonnent pas trop contre les murs anciens. De façon à ce qu'Harry ne les entendent pas peut-être. Face à lui il n'avait pas vraiment confiance. Mais Harry avait entendu.

« Pourquoi Draco ? »

Que pouvait-il répondre ? Rien. Alors il se contenta de détourner le regard, cachant ainsi ses yeux qui devenaient humides à l'idée que ce serait sûrement leur dernière conversation. Harry était stoïque, et il fixait la flamme d'un des cierges, l'air absent.

« Tu vois tu ne sais que répondre. Tu es égoïste Draco, tu agis par caprice. »

« Non ! »

« Alors pourquoi ? »

Il le fixait désormais de ses yeux au vert presque délavé.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Harry soupira, il semblait déçu et fatigué.

« Pars s'il te plaît. »

« Non ! »

Il y avait de la panique dans la voix de Draco. De l'énervement aussi. Les choses n'allaient pas dans son sens, et il n'avait pas l'habitude de ça. Il était le genre de personnes à avoir tout et immédiatement. Il était le genre de personnes sûres d'elles qui gardaient un contrôle sur tout. Mais là il avançait dans le flou, et il ne contrôlait absolument rien.

« Je n'ai pas d'explications mais je te jure que ce n'est pas un caprice. »

Il avait attrapé la manche d'Harry et l'avait tiré jusqu'à lui, doucement.

« Laisse-moi te montrer ma voie, juste une fois, laisse-moi essayer.. »

« Je ne peux pas. »

Draco s'était rapproché encore, et il avait posé ses lèvres sur son front. De nouveau Harry sentait la magie venir caresser sa peau et il respirait plus fortement, comme pour l'aspirer.

« Juste une fois…S'il te plaît Harry…Laisse moi te montrer une autre façon de voir les choses, comme tu l'as fait pour moi auparavant… »

Les ondes magiques s'intensifiaient au fur et à mesure que Draco embrassait ses joues, ses paupières, son nez…

Il devait le repousser, il le savait mais c'était comme au-dessus de ses forces. Draco murmurait sans cesse de lui accorder une fois, juste une seule et au fond de lui Harry commençait à penser qu'une dernière fois pourrait être salvatrice. Juste une fois, pour être sûr, pour ne pas regretter plus tard.

« Une fois et après tu disparais… »

« Une fois. »

Draco l'avait fixé et Harry avait lu aussi bien de la détermination que de la résignation dans ce regard gris pas si orageux que ça quand il le regardait de près.

Finalement le Serpentard avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, et Harry avait su qu'il ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière. Il avait laissé Draco l'embrasser et les vagues de chaleur étaient revenues embraser chaque cellule de son corps engourdi.

C'était comme la première fois. Il sentait la magie de Draco avec une telle acuité qu'il arrivait presque à la voir, et sa propre magie qu'il pensait endormie à jamais venait se nourrir du Serpentard, de la chaleur de son corps, de la ferveur de ses baisers.

Il s'était laissé conduire jusqu'au lit et c'était comme si il avait flotté tout le trajet, il n'avait pas demandé à ses pieds de bouger mais il avait pourtant suivi chaque pas du Serpentard de façon synchronisée jusqu'à sentir ses jambes buter contre le lit. Il n'avait pas eu une seconde d'hésitation et il s'était laissé tomber sur le matelas en entraînant Draco.

C'était un peu plus sauvage que ce que Draco aurait voulu. Pourtant il avait bien pris soin de déboutonner lentement la robe d'Harry, et d'enlever sa propre chemise doucement, pour laisser le temps à son partenaire de faire marche arrière si il regrettait son choix. Mais Harry n'avait pas reculé, au contraire.

C'était comme si il redécouvrait les couleurs, le toucher, comme si il se réappropriait ses propres sens. Draco était à l'intérieur de lui et il le sentait bouger profondément, comme si la Vie en personne avait envahi son être. Draco était à l'intérieur de lui et il se sentait fort, il se sentait puissant. Son corps entier était en proie à un feu qui semblait ne jamais vouloir s'éteindre et il aimait ça. Il aimait tellement ça qu'il le gémissait, qu'il le criait sans pouvoir se retenir…

Draco lui le trouvait beau. Beau avec la sueur qui collait des mèches rebelles sur son front, beau avec ce sourire entrecoupé de gémissements, beau dans sa façon de mordre sa lèvre par moment, et ses yeux verts perdus dans le vide qui brillaient plus que n'importe quelle pierre précieuse à laquelle on aurait pu les comparer.

Ils avaient l'impression que leurs cœurs allaient éclater à force de battre si fort. Ils avaient l'impression que jamais ils ne pourraient monter plus haut, et jamais redescendre de cet état de grâce suspendu dans le temps…..

Ce n'était qu'une impression, et quand ils avaient enfin atteint leur paroxysme ils s'étaient étreints très fort comme pour prolonger l'instant mais c'était déjà trop tard. Quand les étoiles s'étaient effacées dans les yeux d'Harry, il avait demandé à Draco de partir, et Draco avait obéit.

Ils avaient enfilés leurs habits chacun de leur coté, sans se regarder, et Draco avait serré fort les poings pour ne pas pleurer. Il se trouvait stupide, comme tous les amoureux. Harry avait le visage emplis de remords et il ne savait pas comment lui expliquer qu'il n'y avait pas de fautes à expier dans ce qu'ils avaient fait mais seulement de l'amour, un amour pur et réciproque, infiniment plus puissant que ce que son Dieu ne pourrait jamais lui apporter.

Ses yeux tremblaient quand il avait fermé la porte de la chambre sur Harry, et il avait l'impression de lacérer son cœur à l'idée de ne jamais le revoir…

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de traverser la moitié de l'église avant que l'envie de faire demi-tour ne devienne trop dure à contenir. Il s'était arrêté net, et il avait pris une grande inspiration avant de rebrousser chemin.

« N'y pensez même pas. »

La voix froide l'avait coupé dans son élan et il avait sursauté. A quelques mètres de lui le prêtre de l'église le dévisageait d'un air nettement moins sympathique que celui qu'il affichait lors des messes.

« Sortez de mon église et retournez d'où vous venez. »

« Je ne partirais pas sans lui. »

C'était sorti tout seul, et il avait été le premier surpris du ton catégorique et sans appel sur lequel il avait prononcé ces quelques mots.

« Je ne vous laisserais pas l'emmener. »

L'homme en face de Draco avait les yeux qui brillaient d'une lueur bizarre, et en regardant plus attentivement le Serpentard avait pu y lire de la folie derrière toute cette bonne volonté écoeurante, et il ne s'était pas senti rassuré pour Harry.

« Vous ne le garderez pas enfermé ici indéfiniment. »

Il avait parlé prudemment, cherchant à sonder l'esprit du prêtre sans parvenir à comprendre son raisonnement.

« Harry n'est rien sans cet endroit. Je lui montré la voie de Dieu. »

« Il ne vous doit rien. »

« J'ai sauvé son âme. Harry porte en lui le poids de tant de pêchés…C'est de mon devoir de croyant de l'aider à regagner sa place au ciel. »

Les pensées avaient prit forme soudainement, et Draco avait pu découvrir un fanatisme aussi puissant que celui qu'il avait lui-même servit jadis.

« Vous vous servez de lui….Merlin, vous l'utilisez pour vous assurez une place de choix au paradis. Obtenir la rédemption du diable… Comment pouvez-vous….Il croit en vous. »

« Dieu est le seul homme en lequel j'ai choisi de croire. »

Le prêtre avait reculé de quelques pas sous l'intensité du regard de Draco, et il s'était mis à serrer convulsivement son chapelet en murmurant des prières que le Serpentard pouvait voir défiler dans son esprit, aussi clairement que la peur.

« C'est un sorcier ! Vous croyez que je n'ai pas remarqué ses aptitudes hérétiques ! Même si je voulais le sauver il est condamné à brûler en enfer. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour épargner son âme. »

« Vous êtes écoeurant. Tous vos discours sur le pardon, l'amour universel et sans limite de Dieu. Les siècles ont passés et vous nous condamnez encore au bûcher…. »

« Parce que c'est votre place ! Sorciers….fornicateurs. Vous me montrez du doigt mais c'est vous qui l'avez détourné de Dieu. Un homme ne peut aimer un autre homme physiquement sans entacher à jamais sa pureté. »

« Vous faites de Dieu un égoïste…Vous travestissez ses enseignements. »

« Blasphémateur ! »

Draco avait soupiré doucement.

« Quoique vous puissiez dire il est trop tard de toute façon. »

Il avait montré du regard la silhouette de Harry qui se dessinait dans l'embrasure de la porte, les yeux emplis de déception et le prêtre avait blêmi. Puis il s'était adressé à son ancienne Némésis.

« Je veux que tu vienne avec moi Harry. Je veux que tu viennes avec moi parce que tout ça n'est qu'un château de cartes qui va s'écrouler comme tout l'a toujours fait autour de toi auparavant. Je veux que tu viennes parce que je t'aime. Ne me demande pas pourquoi ni comment c'est arrivé je ne pourrais pas te répondre. Je sais que tu as peur mais je t'assure que je suis sincère et que cela m'effraie au moins autant que toi. Je ne peux pas t'assurer qu'il n'y aura pas de sacrifices à faire, ni de compromis, pas plus que je ne te promet un amour éternel. J'ai juste envie d'être avec toi, de te regarder sourire pour de vrai et de voir tes yeux ressembler à autre chose que des orbites vides. J'aimerais que tu croies en moi Harry, parce que moi je crois en toi comme je n'ai jamais cru en rien d'autre avant. S'il te plaît…. »

Il avait débité tout ça très vite, sans respirer, puis il fait demi-tour vers la sortie. Son cœur battait bien trop vite, il avait besoin d'air. Sa gorge ne semblait pas vouloir se dénouer et les larmes lui piquaient les yeux, des larmes de rages, des larmes dont il ignorait la provenance. C'était juste trop d'émotions, trop pour un homme comme lui.

Il s'était arrêté à quelques pas de l'église pour essayer de reprendre son souffle, de retrouver son calme, jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur son bras.

« Je…Tout ça….J'ai fais ça parce que j'ai toujours eu peur d'être seul….Je ne peux pas vivre seul… »

Draco avait sourit doucement, soudain soulagé du nœud dans son œsophage, et avait relevé le menton de Harry pour le pousser à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je serais là maintenant. »

Il avait ouvert les bras, et Harry s'était blotti dedans.

« Ne me laisses jamais. »

« Jamais. »

The End

* * *

Je lis trop de manga super cute..ca explique cette fin guimauve à souhait..

Mais ce que Brindille veut je fais..Donc je poste...

Merci de m'avoir lu.


End file.
